A commercial electronic device interacts with an operator using a touchscreen. A touchscreen system, including a display and the touchscreen, provides one or more images and/or video to the operator and receives one or more commands and/or data from the operator. The touchscreen system detects a presence and/or a location of a touch from an operator, such as a finger of the operator, a hand of the operator, and/or other passive objects available to the operator, such as a stylus to provide an example, within the touchscreen. The commercial electronic devices interpret the presence and/or the location of the touch as one or more commands and/or data from the operator.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.